pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Guardira
Description Guardira is a Uberhero featured in Patapon 3. He is a Greatshield Hero this is a new kind of class and specializes in defense for your Patapons. He is a Mofeel Tatepon, shown with a white cape. This Unit can't inflict high damage but offers good defense. His hero mode is a huge shield to protect you. Guardira is level 7 when he is unlocked. Guardira is unlocked when you level your Taterazay to level 7. If you get Guardira and Taterazay to level 10, you unlock Bowmunk. Guardira evolves at level 14 and level 20 Description Bearing greatshields in both hands, these defensive specialists form an iron curtain. Equipment Guardira can use: *Swords, Shields and Greatshields from unlocking. *Clubs from level 10. *Halberds from level 15. Moves Uberhero Mode: The Uberhero mode is named 'Mega Shield'. When he goes into Uberhero mode he shows the Tatepon emblem and a large shield icon shows above him. He says "Poseipon!".The immense size of his shield blocks most frontal attacks while in hero mode only taking ten percent of the damage he recieves. This works well with Pingrek and Piekron Uberhero modes, as it protects the Pingrek's Uberhero healing temple, and supports the Piekron because when he throws a spear, he jumps very high, leaving himself open to dangerous attacks like the Cyclops' Rock Throw, which does potentially fatal damage. Activate with Chaka~Chaka. PonPon Attack: Sword and shield: Normal Tatepon attack Hammer and shield: Normal Dekapon attack Great Shield: Rams shield into enemies. Low damage, high knockback. Chaka Chaka Song: Activates Hero Mode Charged Attack: Guardira charges towards the enemies, no matter what he has equipped. When he does that, he shouts, "hyyyyaa!". High Knockback Ratio. Class Skills 'Guardira's Class Skills' Anti-Stagger Total immunity from stagger. Upgrade by repeatedly enduring stagger-inducing attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Anti-Knockback, and lets Taterazay use it. Anti-Knockback Total immunity from knockback. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Anti-Stagger. Upgrade by repeatedly enduring knockback-inducing attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Anti-Sleep, and lets Taterazay use it. Anti-Sleep Total immunity from sleep. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Anti-Knockback. Upgrade by repeatedly enduring sleep-inducing attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Anti-Poison, and lets Taterazay use it. Anti-Poison Total immunity from poison. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Anti-Sleep. Upgrade by repeatedly enduring poison-inducing attacks. Fully upgrading this skill lets Taterazay use it. 'Affected Class Skills' Energy Field 10% Skilled use of shield reduces melee damage by 10%! This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 10 skill is fully upgraded, Kibadda gains access to it. Energy Field 20% Adapt use of shield reduces melee damage by 20%! Slight boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Superior skill to Energy Field 10. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 20 skill is fully upgraded, Kibadda gains access to it. Energy Field 30% Masterful use of shield reduces melee damage by 30%! Boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Superior skill to Energy Field 20. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 30 skill is fully upgraded, Kibadda gains access to it. Energy Field 40% Astounding use of shield reduces melee damage by 40%! Large boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Superior skill to Energy Field 30. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 40 skill is fully upgraded, Kibadda gains access to it. Energy Field 50% Ultimate shield-bearing Patapon! Reduces melee damage by 50%! Huge boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Superior skill to Energy Field 40. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 50 skill is fully upgraded, Kibadda gains access to it. Set Skills Guardira can equip 3 set skills. Stagger Resist This skill doubles the stagger resistance of the user. Unlocked at level 2. Knockback Resist This skill doubles the knockback resistance of the user. Unlocked at level 5. Sleep Resist This skill doubles the sleep resistance of the user. Peerless Sheep Hero Mode grants invulnerability to all attacks except those with burn effects, which cause instant death. Also, null burn and burn resistance are disabled. Learned at Level 32. Statistics For a full list of statistics, go to Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics. Trivia *While Guardira is equipped with a Greatshield, the weapon he is equipped with is unequipped, although if you try to equip a weapon, the greatshield is automatically removed because Greatshields require two hands. *Even if you are using the sword and shield, Guardira can activate the same Hero Mode. *The name Guardira is a pun of the name Guard or Guardian. *Guardira, when fully upgraded, is immune to 4 status effects completely. *Guardira's Hero Mode can protect Pingrek when using Ice Castle and Bowmunk when using Freaky Tree. *At Hero Mode he shouts "Die Dow" Category:Patapon 3 Category:Rarepons Category:Units Category:Tatepon Category:Taterazay-Based Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units